Bad Wolf Bay
by Allons-yxLetsGo
Summary: The Doctor and Rose get a proper goodbye and a better beginnning. My re-write of the Bad Wolf Bay scene from the episode 'jouneys end'. as i think it should have gone something like this...
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS painfully materialised on the deserted beach known as, bad wolf bay.

Seconds after being fully materialised, the door was flung open by the impatiens of Jackie Tyler. She strode out of the time machine, like she owned the place. Flinging her hands up in the air in aspiration and frowning at the realisation of her location: Norway.

Her departure was quickly followed by Donna and the human doctor, walking away from the TARDIS and into the beach, in casual conversation. The click of the closing of a door was heard as The Doctor and Rose slowly exited and made their way towards the now formed group of friends. Hand in hand.

'Here we are then! Safe and sound, back home' the doctor announced as he approached Jackie, Donna and his clone. Hand still firmly griped to rose's.

'Doctor, its bloody Norway!' Jackie practically shouted.

'… Nearly home then'

As if in sudden realisation of her whereabouts, rose dropped the doctor's hand and stared at him, studying his face, her heart beginning to pound.

'But, we're just dropping mum off right? Then we leave. Me and you together again, defending the universe. The old team. Shiver and shake, yeah?'

A faint 'oh charming' was heard from Jackie in the background as the doctor looked intently at rose, a sad expression spreading over his features. He shook his head ever so slightly and exhaled deeply.

'No… you need to stay here, look after your family' the doctor answered simply. The icy atmosphere was becoming more uncomfortable, so he attempted to lighten the mood. 'God knows your mum needs help an-

'Oi, watch it!' Jackie shouted, coupled with a death glare.

It didn't work. The doctor's attempt failed. Miserably.

'He needs you as well' the doctor began, indicating his human self. 'You can give him what he needs and he can do the same for you'

Rose shook her head vigorously, scrunching up her eyes, not letting the doctors words he heard by her.

'But I want _you_' she said finally, poking him in the chest making her point 'I want to be in the TARDIS, I want to hold your hand, I want to run!' her words were declared with such emotion, the doctor visibly swallowed and donna and the human doctor shifted uncomfortably.

The doctor took a step forward towards rose, standing directly in front of her. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, letting them run slowly down her arms, until they reached her hands. He entwined their fingers, stroking her hand with his thumb. 'I know' he said softly, staring at their joint hands in-between them.

'When you travelled with me, rose, you did it to make a difference, yes? To help and to heal, to make things better. That's what you need to do now - with him. Help him, heal him, make him better'

Rose looked at him unimpressed. She opened her mouth to protest, but the doctor beat her to it.

'Do it for me, if not for anyone else, do it for me' he gave her a slight smile 'be the amazing women I know you are. Be the loving and devoting rose…' he released one of his hands and used it to cup her cheek; he smiled when she leaned into his touch. '…I know you to be. You're the only one I can trust, Rose Tyler. The only one'

The doctor attempted to remove his hand and walk away but she refused. She places her hand on top of the doctors, holding it in place on her cheek. A lone tear escapes from her eye and rolls down her face. The doctor wipes it away without hesitation.

'Don't go' rose whispered, desperately holding the doctor in his place and pleading with her eyes.

'I need to'

'No' rose softly spoke, throwing her arms around the doctors waist, hugging him close to her. 'please' she begged with a sniffle. More tears began to flow as she buried her face into the doctor's chest, trying to hide them – a final attempt to be strong.

The doctor, without protests wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes to block the threatening tears. The beautiful form enveloped in his arms began to shake and shudder and the doctor knew, only too well that rose was crying. He swallowed hard.

Absently he stoked her golden hair in an attempt to sooth her, ironing out the creases of guilt, knowing he was the cause of her salty tears.

'Doctor?'

The doctor opened his eyes, now a faint shade of red, and looked for the owner of the voice. Donna.

'It's dimensional retreclosure. We need to go'

As if backing up her point the TARDIS groaned. He nodded. He leant back slightly, sliding his hand to grasp rose's shoulders and ease her off him. She followed his lead and they stood staring into each others eyes, blankly. Still holding the others arms. Minuets passed. No one moved…

Suddenly the doctor took a step back. And another. The doctor's arms sliding through rose's hands, and vice versa. Another step. And again. As the doctor's hands passed through hers, rose gripped them in one swift reflex. They locked eyes.

'Say goodbye' she asked calmly.

'I don't do good-byes' he said simply.

'I'm never going to see you again. Doesn't that disserve anything?'

He sighed. 'If only you knew, rose'

She looked at him with a questioning expression. He one again, stepped forward, so close their bodies were touching.

'you'll always have me, you wont ever be alone' he whispered into her ear 'ask him'

'what?' rose whispered back in confusion.

The doctor lifted his head to look at her face. He smiled.

'You're going to be fantastic!' rose reflected his smile. 'so are you' she replied.

'Well, that goes without saying' the doctor said smugly. Rose rolled her eyes and for one second if felt like the good old days. The fun times.

He chuckled softly at her expression. And to everyone's surprise, leaned forwards and tilted his head so his lips touched hers in a kiss. Rose responded instantly, both pouring their hearts out in this single moment of passion. Their first real kiss and their last.

They broke apart and smiled. Donna walked over to the TARDIS, without a word the doctor followed. Rose stood, paralysed by his kiss and the reality of what's about to happen. Donna entered the ship, the doctor walked through the threshold and stopped, he turned around and the sound of his name. tears clearly visible in his eyes.

'Thank you' he said, voice braking under the emotion.

'Please' rose begged. He just looked at her. She started to cry. Jackie was on the phone. The human him was watching from a distance. He raised his head, licked his lips and smile and small smile. Rose reached out a hand, willing him to take it, to take her. He shook his head.

'Trust me.' With those two words he stepped back and let the TARDIS doors swing shut. The unmistakable sound of the engines echoed through the air as the ship faded out of sight. Gone. Caput.

The young tearful blonde couldn't help but watch the time lord and his time ships last moments on this universe silently pass. A familiar and comforting hand slipped into hers. Him. - _Ask him_.

'I have something to show you' the words startled rose from her silence. The human doctor took rose's hand and placed it over his heart. She felt it. He moved it to the other side of his chest. Nothing. She frowned. He smiled.

'I'm human' he stated.

'I thought you are him'

'I am. Same memories and feelings, but a human body. I'm going to die. I'm going to wither and decay. I only have one life Rose Tyler; I could spend it with you, if you want'

'your going to grow old with me' rose clarified.

'together'

Rose hugged him. A proper bone crushing hug as they both laughed.

'I still feel the same' rose said once they had released each other. 'That day on this beach, I told you I lo- … I still feel that same'

'Oh, well, that's good' she looked at him, not expecting that reply. 'Because, I love you too'

Her heart stopped. Did he just say that?

'what?'

'I love you, rose. Always have, always will'

She beamed and hugged him again. This time kissing him quickly as they parted. 'I thought so' she said through giggles of disbelief. He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. She laced her fingered with his.

'allons-y!'

With a laugh and a smile, the doctor and rose walked towards a new and totally exhilarating adventure: life.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was sat on the sand, silently watching the waves come in and out. She had her knees tucked up her chest and her arms wrapped around, holding them in place, while her hair was blown about in the chill wind.

The Human Doctor approached her from behind and sat down next to Rose. He reached out and pushed her now messy hair away from her face and behind her ear. She smiled.

"How long are we stuck here for then?"

"Not stuck Rose Tyler, never stuck. Waiting" he said simply.

"Okay then, how long do we have to wait for?"

The Doctor grinned and replied "five and a half hours"

Rose gave a small laugh, "you can't be serious"

"Oh, completely serious Miss Tyler. An order from above that is, from Mr Pete Tyler himself 'I'll be with you in five and a half hours' - his exact words"

Rose couldn't help but smile. He was himself again all enthusiastic and energetic.

"Was it alright, with you know, Pete becoming your dad again?"

"It took a while but yeah, he's my dad am I'm his daughter as far as we're all concerned … He makes mum so happy. I'd watch them sometimes, smiling and laughing and half of me wanted to stay and watch some more, but the other half couldn't watch. I couldn't watch and be reminded of what I had lost"

The Doctor gently took her hand and held it between both of his, letting his thumb stroke across her soft skin. "I'm here now"

"I know" she smiled "I'm never letting you go again"

"Quite right too"

They both smiled and simultaneously pulled each other into a warm embrace.

"I missed you" Rose whispered into his shoulder. His hold on her tightened and she felt him carefully press his face further into her neck. "I missed you too" he replied his breath tickling on her skin making her shiver.

They broke apart as Jackie wondered over to them.

"Five and a half bloody hour of this God forsaken beach! You really know how to wind me up" Jackie glared at the Doctor.

"Don't blame me, I wasn't driving!"

"Yes you bloody well were! Well, the other one was, the other you. Or it might have been you. Oh, I don't know!" she huffed and fell heavily onto the ground.

"I take it you're coming back to the mansion with us" she said, once she had gotten comfortable.

"Well, I suppose" the doctor started. He looked at Rose who smiled at him. "Do you still live there?"

"Yeah. I was planning on moving out, but then the dimension cannon can along and my plans went out the window"

"Bit of an understatement that" Jackie pitched in "your bloody life was spent down that basement in Torchwood. Think I only saw you for about ten minuets for a whole week at one point! And then you were in your own little world"

"Yes, alright mum!" Rose snapped. The Doctor pulled Rose further into his side, keeping his arm looped around her shoulder. "I just wanted to get back" the Doctor smiled and pressed a light kiss to her head.

"And I'll be forever grateful" the doctor said quietly in her ear, so Jackie couldn't hear. Rose smiled and lent further into him causing Jackie to shoot them a curious look.

"What's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked innocently.

"You know full well what I mean. You're both a lot… closer"

Rose and the Doctor blushed a little. "Mum" Rose began.

"Don't you 'mum' me Rose Tyler. I want to know because once we get back I don't want any funny business going on. You hear me? Not with Tony around"

"Ah yes! Tony Tyler. How is the little one?" the Doctor quickly asked, thankful for a chance to chance the conversation topic.

"Good, thank you Doctor. Is that your name still? Doctor? You can't go by that, you'll need a new one and anyway don't change the conversation!" silence hung in the air, both Rose and the doctor unsure what to say. "Come on, are you together or…" Jackie's phone started ringing; she looked at the caller ID and answered, moving away.

Once she had gone, the Doctor let out a breath of relief. Rose giggled.

"That was close and terrifying"

"Still scared of mum then?"

"Completely"

Rose shook her head. "you're unbelievable"

"What? She is truly a terrifying creature"

"She loves you really"

"God, that's even worse"

Rose gently hit him and he laughed.

"But we're moving out right?" he asked, almost desperately "there is no way I'm living with Jackie Tyler"

"You want us to get a house together? With doors and carpets and everything?"

"Well, I just assumed- I thought that maybe- I mean if you don't…."

"I'd love to"

"Really?"

"Really really"

He smiled warmly at her. "molto bene!"

Rose gave a giggle and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I was always distant about having a life like this. Domestic made me run away and hide. But now, with you, I think I can do it. A life you Rose is going to be fantastic!"

"You know what? I think so too"

They both smiled at each other and Rose moved gently and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Yep, life was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Rose were sitting in one of the many lounges of the Tyler mansion. The Doctor is stretched out at an angle, feet propped up on the coffee table with Rose curled into his side. She has her head lightly resting against his shoulder and an arm flung gently across his middle in a lazy hug. They're sat in a content silence, both just happy to listen to the other breathing and being thankful for their closeness.

The doctor shifts and wraps an arm tighter around Rose's shoulders.

"You sure you're okay with this" He whispers into her hair.

"You know I am"

"Good"

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Are you?"

"A life time with Rose Tyler? Oh, I can't wait"

Rose turns slightly and leans up so she's looking him in the eye. She smiles gently at him.

"Me too"

They grin at each other and with complete instinct the doctor strokes Rose's cheek with a single, loving and slow swipe of his thumb. Before he can move it away Rose's free hand takes it entwining their fingers together. Both their expressions changing from a delirious grin to a small but meaningful affectionate smile, eyes twinkling with love and emotion.

Rose leans up a little more and presses a light, lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. She pulls back, but still only a breath away. The doctor smiles wider.

"You tease" he whispers playfully, cheekily.

"Oh, doctor, you have no idea"

The doctor leans down and kisses her. Properly, full and firm. Rose responds instantly kissing him back, her hand that was across his middle sliding up to rest over his single human heart.

They both smile into the kiss.

Happiness overtakes them and Rose pulls him into her, more fully than before. His hands snake around her waist and he suddenly can't help the giggle of joy that escapes him in sheer delight of his current situation.

Rose pulls back slightly, amused at the un-doctorish and quite frankly girly sound that just left him.

He does it again at her expression.

This time Rose can't help herself and she laughs with him, until they are both howling, with no real reason why.

Pete walks into the room and sees them both, huddled around each other in hysterics. He smiles at the sight.

Rose sees him and sobers up quite quickly, nudging the doctor, trying to make him do the same.

"See you two are all fine"

"Quite literally couldn't be better, Pete" the doctor responds.

"Good to hear. But, I was wondering if it was possible to borrow you for a minuet, Doctor?"

"Whatever for?"

"Well, you're going to need documents, aren't you? I need to get that done now, so it's all ready. Won't take too long"

Doctor looks unsure and then turns to look at Rose with a helpless expression on his face. He takes hold of her hand.

"Come on Doctor, I'm sure you can last 10 minuets without my daughter" Pete tries to reason.

"Go on" Rose says softly "I'll be here when you get back. Promise"

The doctor reluctantly stands and makes his way over to Pete.

"See you in a bit then, Rose" the doctor says as he leaves the room.

Rose gives him a playful wave in return.

He's gone from the room for all of four seconds before he comes bounding back into the room and stops directly in front of Rose. He pauses. Then bends down to her eye level, staring at her. Rose is about to ask what the problem is when he slowly begins to lean towards her. He hesitates when their lips are mere inches apart, but after a brief pause he leans again, quicker this time and presses his lips to hers in a kiss. It's quite short and simple, but a kiss nevertheless.

He pulls back, smiling a smile of happiness paired with smugness.

"I can do that now" he says in wonderment.

He kisses her again, this time with more confidence.

"Bye" he whispers when he pulls back, this time standing and giving rose a little wave that mirrored the one she gave him earlier.

"See ya"

Rose smiles as he leaves the room for a second time.

He'll get the hang of domestics, she thinks, and even if he doesn't, he'll look adorable trying.

It was with this thought that his face poked itself round the doorframe.

"Well done, you managed a whole 47 seconds that time!" she says in an amused voice, poking her tongue out slightly as she smiles, letting him know she's teasing him.

He steps fully into the room, and stand there, tugging gently on his ear.

"Err, Pete said, that err… well… You have to come too"

Rose raises an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"well, I need to choose a name and I thought—well, I mean, only seemed fitting that… As we're spending our forever together, that you, you know, approved of my new name"

"Doctor, I'd approve of whatever name you choose… You'd still be the doctor to me, so it doesn't matter"

"Really?"

"Really "

a smile winds its way onto his face as it lights up with a sudden thought.

"Alonso it is then!"

There's a pause as Rose looks at him closely, she sees he's not joking…

"Perhaps I'd better come along, after all"

The doctor doesn't properly register what Rose says, instead he moves and takes her hand, only understanding that she's finally decided to join him and Pete.

"Come on then, better not keep your father waiting. Alons-y!"

"Alons-y" she affectionately repeats and they both leave the room in search for Mr Peter Tyler.

A/N I'm so sorry, it's been so long. but I have been very very busy! This is just a little something to keep the story going until the next month or so is over and I have a whole free summer to write xxxx


End file.
